


Practice Your Aim

by capt_eli



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Basch and Noah practicing with the bow and arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Your Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 2 am, hell yeah. This is because I tend to abuse Gabs and wanted to do something nice.

Noah’s arrow flew past the tree with the target drawn on it, missing by at least two feet. He huffed, breath making a cloud in the winter air, and turned to his brother behind him. Basch held his bow with both hands, smiling and sniffling against the cold. “Closer than last time!” he called encouragingly.

Basch had always been better with the bow and Noah with the sword. They practiced with either equally, but Basch never complained when Noah bested him with their short training swords. Noah, on the other hand, huffed and grumped when it was the bow’s turn. Their father said he wasn’t learning because he didn’t want to learn. Basch said he just needed to keep practicing. Noah thought the bow was just stupid.

He would never admit that, though.

“It’s too far!” Noah stood a good twenty feet from the tree and Basch another ten behind him. “Why would you stand me so far from it? No one could make that shot!”

Basch silently pulled an arrow from his quiver, strung it, lined up his shot, and fired. The arrow hit the target with a satisfying _thud_. Noah looked back to his brother, still smiling like a dope, and frowned. “Show off,” he mumbled.

Basch laughed. Noah couldn’t help but smile a bit. Damned twin things. “ _That_ isn’t showing off!” he called.

Noah rolled his eyes and started stringing another arrow, cursing when he nearly dropped it. Basch strung one quickly and aimed at the snow-laden branch above Noah’s head. Noah looked up when he heard the _thwang_ of the bowstring and his eyes followed the line of Basch’s arm up. The arrow hit the branch and the snow was knocked loose. Noah barely had the time to utter a surprised “Basch--!” before it fell on him, knocking him off his feet.

“ _That’s_ showing off!” Basch shouted. Noah sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, head and face covered in snow, and Basch dropped to his knees and nearly doubled over laughing. Suddenly, a snowball hit him in the face, a good bit of it landing in his mouth. He sputtered and spit out snow and bits of pine needle. Basch looked up to Noah, laughing and still covered in snow, and grinned.

“Your aim’s getting better!”


End file.
